De chocolates en un día de San Valentín
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Admito que es bastante estúpido... pero que más da. Un fic para celebrar el día de San Valentín, SLASH H-D, mucho chocolate y Severus absolutamente histérico.


_Una cosilla rara. No cuestionen, estaba aburrida al escribirlo. Slo lean si les da la paciencia. Algo muy parecido al humor, un tipo llamado Severus que sufre de histeria y Dumbledore absolutamente desquiciado :)_

**_SLASH!_**_! Si no lo toleras... SAL DE AQU!_

_Nada es mo, todo es de J.K. Rowling y no gano nada con escribirlo._

_Para los que han ledo cosas mas, supondrn que no poda escribir cosas an MS estpidas... pero, aqu estoy sorprendindolos. Si puedo!_

**De chocolates en un da de San Valentn**

**Da 14 de Febrero, Hogwarts, Gran Comedor**

Slo a Dumbledore se le poda ocurrir ese tipo de ideas. Ningn mago tena el cerebro lo suficientemente senil como para siquiera insinuar semejante proyecto. Nadie. Ni el mismsimo Voldemort arriesgara lo suficiente su vida casi inmortal como para tratar de hacer eso. Pero Albus era demasiado astuto e ingenuo a la vez como para temerle a las hordas de alumnos enfurecidos que en esos momentos gruan en el Gran Comedor, ensayando todas las maldiciones posibles.

Nadie ms que Dumbledore habra entrado con esa alegra despampanante, ridculo en su tnica rojo furioso y el gorro puntiagudo adornado por corazones, ante la mirada furiosa de los adolescentes. Pero claro, l era Albus Dumbledore, de la Primera Orden de Merln, director del colegio ms seguro, el flamante amante de los muggles a quien el Seor Tenebroso tema. Algunos de los presentes ya suponan porque podan temerle al anciano.

- Mis queridos alumnos... pueden comenzar. Este ser el mejor da de San Valentn.

La sonrisa no titube en ningn momento, a pesar de la expresin de homicida en serie que tena Severus Snape en el rostro. Los ojos negros jams haban parecido tan aterrorizadores, ni siquiera Neville pudo discutir eso. Y toda esa rabia contenida iba dirigida al hombre que en ese momento palme vigorosamente al aire, haciendo que el Gran Comedor se llenara de una msica lenta y dulce, que a muchos los llevo a pensar en los beneficios de la actividad. Era casi hipnotizante.

- Severus, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

El aludido gru algo que sonaba mas a "_Vete al demonio, vejestorio idiota_" al "_Por supuesto que s, Albus, yo encantado_" que el director pareci or, pues le dedic una enorme sonrisa y abandon la estancia.

- Esto es horrible.- gimi Ron, golpendose la cabeza repetidas veces contra el borde de la Mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de quedar inconsciente.- Creo que es una pesadilla.

- No exageres, Ron. Slo es un juego.- trat de calmarlo Hermione. Por su lado, Harry le transmiti algo de apoyo moral palmendole la espalda. Luego hundi el rostro entre sus manos y se dedic a imaginar los cientos de desastres que podran suceder.

- No estoy exagerando. Deberan de internar a Dumbledore. Esto va en contra de la sanidad mental de cualquier ser humano!- chill el pelirrojo.

Nadie poda culparlo por creer eso, a decir verdad era lo que mucho pensaban en esos momentos. Slo algunas chicas parecan complacidas, ruborizadas al pensar en lo que sera declararse al chico de sus sueos en pleno San Valentn, otras arreglndose espasmdicamente los enormes sombreros de chef que ostentaban. El resto se limitaba a idear las cien maneras de matar a Dumbledore sin levantar sospechas.

Es que tener que cocinar ya era de por s una tortura para la mayora de los hombres. Hacer chocolates pareca ser demasiado difcil. Pero la idea de Dumbledore era otra. Muy diferente. Muy horrible. Muy espantosa.

- Bien, bien. Yo estoy igual de feliz que ustedes con esta penosa situacin as que ms vale que comencemos antes para poder verme de una vez lejos de toda esta parodia.- Severus hizo una mueca que mucho interpretaron como una sonrisa sdica y Neville solloz audiblemente.- En parejas, ahora.

Sin levantar la vista de la mesa, Ron se acerc a Harry, quien se limit a observar por entre los dedos como Hermione corra hasta llegar donde Padma Patil. Ya estaban las parejas y todos miraron expectantes al profesor de pociones.

- S que va a ser Hermione. Qu voy a hacer Harry?- pregunt Ron a media voz, enrojeciendo violentamente.

- Qu tal decirle que te gusta?

- Es que no me gusta!

- Ah, y por eso das por sentado que te va a tocar ella. No seas idiota Ron.

- Lamento interrumpir esta muy interesante conversacin, pero no estamos aqu para chismear, sino para cocinar.- la voz. A sus espaldas. Harry casi poda or lo que dira despus.- Es evidente que ustedes dos juntos no se pueden concentrar, as que me veo en la gratificante obligacin de separarlos.

**Da 13 de febrero, hora del almuerzo, Gran Comedor**

- Como maana se celebra el da 14 de febrero, he decidido hacer algo especial, que estoy seguro a todos ustedes les encantar. La historia nos cuenta de un monje muggle que vivi en la poca del Emperador Carlos III que no quiso seguir las leyes de Roma, que indicaban que nadie se poda casar bajo los diez mandamientos de Dios, sino que deban vivir bajo las enseanzas de los doce dioses a los que l adoraba. El matrimonio era motivo de castigos y muertes. Pues bien, el obispo Valentn comenz a casar a los jvenes enamorados a escondidas, unindolos en la relacin sagrada del matrimonio aunque eso le costara la vida...

- Me alcanzas jugo de calabaza?- pidi Ron a Hermione, quien estaba imbuida en la historia patticamente tediosa que narraba Dumbledore.- Esto es una tontera, te apuesto que nos dir que si queremos escribamos una carta a la persona que nos guste.

- En un principio pens que lo mejor sera que cada uno de ustedes, por libre voluntad, le escribiera una carta a aquella persona especial. Pero luego llegu a la conclusin de que muy pocos de ustedes participaran y eso no tendra gracia...

- A m no me gusta nadie...- comenz a decir Harry.

- Por eso es que se me ocurri otra cosa...

**14 de febrero, Gran Comedor**

- ... as que Weasley, vaya all con Parkinson.- Severus se gir hasta enfrentarse al rostro asustado de su alumno ms odiado.- Y usted, Potter. Con el seor Malfoy.

En otros tiempos, habra reclamado y pataleado por el hecho de estar con el bastardo Slytherin, pero luego de siete insufribles aos ya casi era una costumbre tenerlo cerca. Seguan gritndose hasta la locura y probablemente seguiran hacindolo siempre, pero era ms por una cosa de costumbre. Harry no se levant y espero con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir a que el rubio se acercara. Por su parte Draco esperaba lo mismo, pero no estaba de buen humor y termin por abandonar a regaadientes la mesa de su Casa e ir junto al chico de anteojos. Ahora s estaban en parejas.

- Ahora, van a leer las malditas recetas y hacer lo que se dice ah. Caldero que estalle, cien puntos menos para la casa y no quiero NINGUNA mancha. Comiencen y si tienen dudas NO me pregunten, que yo no soy cocinero.- el profesor de pociones admir el resultado de sus gritos y se dej caer en su silla en la mesa de profesores. Iba a ser una tarde larga.

- Y a quin le regalaras el chocolate, Potter?- Draco suspir ruidosamente mirando con aburrimiento la receta en sus manos. - Quin ser la afortunada?

- Cllate, hurn y trabaja.- Harry observ con horror que las recetas no eran para chocolates comunes y corrientes, sino que para unos muy complicados con veinte rellenos diferentes y diferentes hechizos.- A qu demonios se refiere que la primera porcin va en bao Mara?

- Djame pensar. La Weasley? S es as, vaya que tienes mal gusto.- Draco haca caso omiso de las preguntas del chico a su lado, mientras encenda una llamita azul bajo su caldero.- O es la sabelotodo de la sangre sucia? Ya ni s cual es peor.

- Por qu debemos dividirlo en tantas porciones? Slo quiero hacer un miserable chocolate, no poner una pastelera.

- Slo al vejete se le pueden ocurrir estas cosas.- farfull Draco tratando de encontrar el chocolate negro suizo.

**Da 13 de Febrero, almuerzo, Gran Comedor**

- Y es por eso, que junto con el Profesor Flitwick.- el hombre seal a la diminuta figura a su lado, que se encogi temblorosa.- encontramos la forma perfecta.

- Hay veces en las que le tengo ms miedo a Dumbledore que Al Que No Debe De Ser Nombrado.- susurr Harry.

- Decas?- dijo Ron atragantndose con las patatas.

- Aqu tenemos al Sombrero Seleccionador y en su interior se encuentran los papelitos con los nombres de cada uno de ustedes. El da de maana, al medioda, todos vendrn aqu a divertirse... - Ron cogi su copa llena hasta el borde con jugo de calabaza.-... y prepararan chocolates con todo su amor y afecto que luego entregarn a la persona que ms os agrade, sin magia y utilizando sus conocimientos en pociones... - Ron acerc la copa hasta sus labios.-... pero como siempre sucede, el ser humano tiende a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo de la burla y la humillacin, as que... - Ron dio un largo y relajante sorbo del fresco lquido.- Maana cada uno de ustedes sacar de aqu el papel que corresponde a la persona especial. Al sombrero no se le puede engaar y l sabr a quien pertenece el corazn de cada uno y ser parte imprescindible del juego, estis obligados, a entregarles el chocolate a la persona que aqu se indique.- Ron escupi todo el contenido de su boca en el rostro de un atnito Harry.

- De qu est hablando? Est bromeando? Cierto?

- Y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes son capaces de convertir una mesa en gato, pero son incapaces de cocinar, por lo que me he conseguido a la mejor persona para esto. El profesor Severus Snape estar all con ustedes, dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo que tengan problemas.

La expresin del profesor de pociones fue de sorpresa absoluta. Luego pas a perplejidad estpida. Ms tarde a rabia incomprendida. Luego a ira asesina. Despus lleg el turno de una mirada al estilo Tom Riddle frente a Harry Potter. Finalmente, qued con un estilo resignado de hombre que sabe que va a morir injustamente pero que no puede hacer nada, aparte de vengarse con el primer incauto que se le cruce.

Y todos los alumnos temblaron

**14 de febrero, Gran Comedor**

- Que no, Malfoy! Idiota!

Entre tanto grito descalabrado, risas nerviosas y chocolate chocando contra las paredes, nadie prest demasiada importancia a los chillidos cada vez ms desesperados de Harry Potter. Sentado en el suelo, con una pinta de que no estaba ah por libre albedro y el cabello cubierto por una mezcla pegajosa en color caf, no se vea muy alegre. El chico rubio que frente a l lo observaba con los brazos en jarra, tampoco era lo que se llamaba animoso, muy por el contrario pareca molesto.

- Por qu no me avisaste que de ese modo iba a estallar?

- Qu crees que es lo que te he estado gritando los ltimos cinco minutos?

Severus Snape no poda ir en defensa de su alumno favorito. A pesar de haber amenazado que no iba a ayudar a nadie, se vea obligado en esos momentos a correr de un lado a otro por el Gran Comedor. No se saba bien si era por temor de que los pedazos del caldero de Neville lo alcanzaran o por miedo a que algo del chocolate de Ron se colara por sus labios con esa constitucin desagradable que estaba tomando, el punto es que corra frenticamente de un lado a otro, gruendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en un vano intento por calmar las cosas.

- Aydame, imbcil!- aull desde el suelo Harry. Recibi de mal modo la mano embadurnada en dulce de leche que le extenda su compaero en la desgracia.- Ahora, creo que tendremos que unir fuerzas.

- De donde sacas la absurda idea de que yo voy a cooperar contigo?- Malfoy observ con una ceja alzada al otro que se encogi de hombros.- Oh, est bien. Tratemos de limpiar un poco esto.

- Es una lstima que Dumbledore no halla permitido que se use la magia para estas cosas. Mira, a Snape lo deja.- se quej el chico de anteojos, limpiando con su manga un poco.

Hermione pareca ser la nica que tena xito. La tnica estaba igual de impecable que siempre y el cabello no se vea ms enmaraado de lo normal. Frente a ella, media docena de corazones de chocolates se enfriaban, cada uno con diferente tipo de chocolate, adornos y relleno.

- Cmo puedes ser amigo de alguien as? Es... asquerosamente perfecta.- Draco abandon su postura y barri con un pao todo el chocolate sobre su puesto.

- Ni yo mismo lo s. Bien, comencemos de cero. Cmo me dijiste que deba utilizar el chocolate blanco?

- Vete al demonio, Potter. No me gusta el chocolate blanco.

- Hey! Es mi chocolate no el tuyo... Cmo se hace?

- Ni idea. Pregntale a Snape.

Desde luego, cualquier intento de llevar a cabo ese plan era intil, pues el profesor se encontraba enfrascado en un violento regao a Ron Weasley, quien junto a Pansy estaba cubierto por crema de man. Los bombones en sus manos eran una muestra de la guerra de chocolates que haban entablado.

- Oh, no puedes. Hazme caso y hazlo de chocolate negro, del ms amargo.

- Qu gracia tiene eso?- Harry observ confundido la expresin soadora en el rostro del otro.

- Es delicioso. Se ve que no tienes clase.- Draco ahora estaba indignado.

- Ya, ya. Lo har pero cllate. Chocolate negro... uf.

**Noche de 13 de Febrero, mazmorras**

Severus Snape estaba preparndose sicolgicamente para lo que sucedera al da siguiente. Sumergido hasta el cuello en una tina a rebosar de burbujas trataba de relajarse, repitiendo como un karma los ingredientes del veneno ms poderoso que conoca. Nunca se saba cuando iba a necesitar acabar de una vez con Longbottom.

Apoy la nuca en el borde resbaloso y trat de imaginar el infierno que acababan de asignarle. Nios corriendo, calderos explotando, chicos declarndose amor eterno, Longbottom tratando de cocinar. Si viva para contarlo, iba a escribir un libro. En un ltimo intento por sacar de su mente todo aquello, se hundi de espaldas, ansiando que toda esa agua llegara a sus pulmones y lo matara. Muy lentamente.

Las gotas de agua tibia se pegaban a su piel, tiernas lgrimas de roco que besaban el camino siniestramente sinuoso de sus msculos, pero definitivamente no se estaba ahogando. Cerr los ojos y sali de su paraso personal.

**14 de febrero, Gran Comedor**

- Qu prefieres? Manjar o almendras?- Draco abandon su lugar debajo de la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada interrogante al otro chico.

- Demonios, Malfoy, yo que s.

- Manjar o almendras? O nueces?

- Mira, hurn.- Harry solt la cuchara, enfadado por todas las interrupciones.- No tengo ni la ms perra idea de que preferir tu chica especial y la verdad es que no me interesa. Tu desgraciado chocolate negro no espesa y el caldero est derritindose por culpa del incendio que t ests provocando. Haz lo que se te venga en gana.

- Potter... Eres tan perceptivo! Con un demonio, slo di que prefieres.

- Caramelo. Feliz? Puedes ahora apagar eso?

- Y CMO VOY A COCINAR TU CARAMELO SI NO ME DEJAS TENER FUEGO?- grit el rubio levantndose.

- NO ES MI CARAMELO!

Draco buf, definitivamente a Potter no se le daba muy bien lo de captar seales, tendra que comenzar a ser ms directo. Tal vez con mmica el pobre Chico Dorado comprendera a lo que se refera. Apag el fuego y se acerc hasta el rincn en donde Harry amenazaba furiosamente a un muy asustado Justin Finch- Fletchey por algo de crema.

- Potter... - lo llam suavemente.

No slo estaba cocinando para tener que finalmente darse por vencido y admitir que le gustaba. Tambin tena que soportar que El Chico Que Vivi le gritara. Lo cogi bruscamente del hombro, tratando de captar la atencin que el pobre Hufflepuff se haba robado.

- Qu quieres ahora?

Se acerc lentamente hasta estar a una distancia mnima de los labios entreabiertos, roz con una mano el brazo en una caricia incompleta y toc los otros labios con los propios. En el preciso momento en que el caldero de Justin explot, baando a todos los chicos ms cercanos en chocolate hirviendo y trozos de peltre.

**Noche 13 de Febrero, Torre de Gryffindor**

- Te apuesto que antes de tres horas voy a estar gravemente lastimado en la enfermera.- exclam Harry, tratando de alivianar la molestia de Ron.

- Yo apuesto a que ser culpa del hurn. Y antes de dos horas.- asegur Ron.

- Me encanta que tengas esa confianza en mi suerte.- ri el otro chico.

- Y yo apuesto a que Snape tambin terminar en la enfermera.- dijo con voz alegre Seamus.

Los presentes rieron, viendo de soslayo a Neville que no se dio por aludido.

**14 de febrero, enfermera de Hogwarts.**

La enfermera mir con preocupacin a todos los que se aglomeraban en la enfermera. La mitad de los presentes estaban con una crisis de nervios y algo de chocolate pegado al cabello, el resto estaba discutiendo fervorosamente.

En una esquina, Ron y Hermione coman chocolates, los que ella haba preparado. Parecan ser los ms felices con lo ocurrido y gracias a los conocimientos a de la chica estaban absolutamente limpios.

Justin reposaba en una cama, con Hannah Abott sentada a su lado y sosteniendo su mano. Ambos estaban sonrojados y tenan los ojos fijos en un punto inexistente en el espacio.

Neville coma feliz unos chocolates hechos por l mismo, inconsciente de la verdadera finalidad del juego.

Albus conversaba en voz baja con el Profesor de Encantamientos, los nicos medianamente presentables en ese lo de dulces.

En la ltima cama, oculto tras una espesa cortina prpura, Severus Snape dorma. Y era feliz. Un trozo lo suficientemente grande y grueso como para aturdirlo de por vida del caldero de Justin le haba alcanzado en la cabeza y haba encontrado la paz momentnea. Tanto el Hufflepuff como el director esperaban que para cuando el hombre despertara, ellos pudieran estar lo ms lejos posible.

Pero lo importante era en una cama algo apartada, cerca de una ventana. En ella se encontraban un chico muy plido y otro de alborotado cabello negro, sentados a una distancia prudente y propia de una persona con decencia. Harry an estaba atontado por los ltimos sucesos, apenas si poda recordar bien porque estaba ah y se sostena la cabeza con la ingenua idea de que as dejara de sentir que estaban zapateando encima de ella. Draco, que se haba cambiado la ropa cubierta de chocolate y caramelo y el cabello platinado destilaba algunas gotas de agua por su ducha reciente, observaba con paciencia como el otro muchacho se quejaba a media voz de la jaqueca que haba cogido.

En las manos de Draco Malfoy haba un paquete. De envoltorio de seda blanca, era un obsequio primorosamente anudado con un listn color cielo. Lo pasaba de una mano a la otra, en movimientos nerviosos y en ms de una oportunidad estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

- Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunt sin demasiado inters.

- Oh, s, claro que s. Slo me siento como si me hubieran lanzado chocolate caliente en la cabeza y un caldero extra grande me hubiera golpeado. Ah y por supuesto, como si un imbcil hurn se me hubiera tirado encima.- coment malhumorado el moreno. Draco tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

- Oye! Snape me empuj! Adems, de no ser porque ca sobre ti, Potter, ahora estaras peor. Mi cuerpo te protegi.- se defendi, no muy seguro de sus argumentos.

- S, s. Echmosle la culpa al pobre tipo, aprovechando que est inconsciente.- se mof Harry.- Ufff, siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima un tren.

Ambos se quedaron callados. En la enfermera comenz una discusin entre Madame Pomfrey y el director (todos los alumnos apoyaban a la mujer), pero ellos dos no participaron. Dirigieron sus miradas al exterior, a ese retazo de cielo plomizo que apareca salpicado por una ligera escarcha. Copos de suave nieve, finos y lentos, caan, formando un manto espeso en los terrenos del castillo. Era hermoso.

- An no le entregas el regalo a Parkinson?- pregunt Harry, viendo el regalo en manos del otro chico.

- No es para ella.- explic el otro.

- Oh. Yo no puedo regalar nada. Como recordars, mi caldero se neg a cooperar.

- Admite que eres un intil, Potter. Ni siquiera sabes cocinar.

- Mira quien habla. T fuiste quien casi incendi la mesa!- se defendi Harry, recordando entre risas la expresin de Malfoy al ver el mantel en llamas.

- Detalles, detalles.- observ sus manos con fascinacin unos minutos, en los que ninguno habl. Y despus, le extendi el paquete a Harry.- Toma.

- Humm?- Harry volvi a la realidad de golpe. Mir el paquete y frunci el entrecejo, confuso.- Para qu?

- Es tu regalo.

- Mi regalo? Y por qu me daras un regalo?- Harry comenz a preocuparse por el estado mental del Slytherin.

- Sigues insistiendo en decir que no eres retrasado mental? Creo que te afect recibir un Avada siendo tan pequeo.- Draco se inclin hacia el otro y susurr.- Feliz San Valentn, Harry.

- Ah? De qu hablas, Malfoy?

- Cmo puedes ser tan lento?- hurg en sus bolsillos, mientras Harry trataba de entender lo que pasaba. Sac un papel doblado y muy arrugado y se lo entreg.- Lee.

- Qu es esto?

- Los que quedamos conscientes y con nuestras facultados fsicas y mentales intactas sacamos de todas formas el papel. Te importara leer y tratar de estrenar tu cerebro?

Harry ley. Lo ley una segunda vez. Una tercera y comenz a toser a causa de la comprensin que haba llegado repentinamente a l. Se ahog de tanto toser y comenz a perder el don maravilloso de respirar. Y se sinti morir.

HARRY POTTER.

Cuando Draco se inclin y lo bes con suavidad, pens por primera vez que tal vez no haca tanta falta el aire. Y se dio cuenta tambin que ya saba cual habra sido el nombre que le habra tocado de haber estado despierto. Estaba ms que claro.

Draco Malfoy. El hurn saltarn, la serpiente venenosa, el snob ridculo. Pero, Draco al fin.

Albus sonri. La meta se haba cumplido, su juego haba servido. Quiz Severus estara en coma los siguientes meses, pero al fin dos jvenes haban podido darse cuenta de la verdad. Tal vez su profesor de pociones lo crucificara en cuanto lo encontrara, pero de todos modos, era muy feliz. Todo haba valido la pena: quiz todo su alumnado tena intenciones de lincharlo, pero, rayos, era San Valentn y dos chicos haban sido baados en chocolate hirviendo para darse cuenta que se amaban. Ahh, como amaba la pedagoga.

En silencio, aprovechndose que el furioso alumnado estaba demasiado sorprendido viendo a los dos rivales besarse, se escabull a su despacho. Tena que preparar las maletas antes que todos recordarn quien era el causante de todo el embrollo.

**FIN**

**Eso. **


End file.
